


Happy and Broken

by That_gay_sniz



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, shklance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:11:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_gay_sniz/pseuds/That_gay_sniz
Summary: Lance is mostly left alone for school or even in his boyfriend's apartment. He starts to feel unloved when he is alone. It just wasn't what he wanted in a relationship: to be left alone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is Sklance, if you hate it, just don't read it!

Lance tapped his keyboard in a furry, hoping to be finished with his essay before he'd pass out. He paused, his fingers hovering the keyboard as he tried to think of a ending for his conclusion. He rubbed his eyes and examined his work quickly. He sighed, running his hands through his seemingly long hair with soft curls, "I need a haircut.." There was a rumble of a chuckle from behind him and he quickly turned his attention to it to see Shiro and Keith there. He smiled, "you guys are finally off work" he checked his watch before shutting his laptop.

His boyfriends stepped forward and wrapped their arms around Lance carefully. Keith pecked lance's cheek, "so it seems you been up working on your school work." He hummed quietly as he gazed at the male in his arms.

Lance bit his lip, nodding slightly as he glanced at his laptop again. His boyfriends usually got out of work at 8-9pm, depending if they had stopped for food. Lance was usually half asleep by the time they got home.

Lance yawned quietly, a cute noise that could cure the other two's depression. Keith huffed quietly and cupped Lance's cheeks. Shiro ran his hands through lance's hair and whispered, "you should sleep love. You look tired.." he leaned forward pecking his cheek softly.

Lance smiled but shook his head before leaning into Keith's open palm, shutting his eyes, "I'm fiiine.." he lied. He was tired as hell, but he didn't want the constant nightmares, especially since his loves would be concerned and would ask him about it. He had even started sleeping on the spare room so that the two could get some more sleep.

The three shifted on the couch and Lance removed himself from the hug, grabbing his laptop as he left, humming quietly. He just wanted to give off the look of going to sleep.

Lance shut the spare room door and sat on his bed, quickly opening the laptop again, finishing his essay. He hated this class, not that he was gonna complain about it. His eyes lidded slightly and he tried to keep them open until he went limp over his keyboard in sleep. He snored quietly, small whimpers escaping his lips as he gripped onto the sides of the laptop.

-nightmare- (Lance pov )  
I ran, ran as fast as I could. I couldn't escape the feelings. The old scars resurfacing onto my skin.  
The sound of my heartbeat and shoes pounding behind me were the only thing I could hear. I glanced behind myself, glancing at the figures behind me. I cried harder, 'mamá, no.' I couldn't speak, a lump forming in my throat as I continued to run away, trying to move faster but I couldn't.

-awake-  
Lance shot up, knocking his laptop off of his lap and onto the floor with a thud. His heart raced and he tried to calm his breathing. Footsteps sounded outside the door, Lance freezing before laying back to act like he was still asleep. There was a click as the door opened and he heard someone enter. There was a sigh and the male had picked up his laptop and placed it on the bed a little ways away from lance.

The person was calm, so Lance knew it was shiro. Shiro ran his hands through lance's hair soothingly as he hummed in a small way that made Lance relax.

Lance forgot his plan to act like he was sleeping and attaching his his arms to shiro.

Shiro tilted his head and pecked his cheek softly, "I knew you weren't asleep babe.. Keith is on the other hand so we have to be quiet, okay" Lance gave a small nodded and cuddled close to Shiro, "w- was your nightmare about your family again?"

Lance nodded again. He normally only told Shiro what his nightmares were, him being the most calm and understanding.

Shiro sighed and laid down next to Lance, "you can use my phone?"

Lance shook his head and trailed his hands over Shiro's toned body and scars, "I know she's okay babe.. and I don't want you to leave me either.." Lance pouted up at Shiro to make sure he wouldn't.

 Shiro nodded and started to run his hand through the Cuban's soft curls, "I can always give her a call if you want to check up on her?"

Lance only shook his head then, it obvious that he was still tired. He leaned into the contact and breathed in the male''s earthly smell, "you know she doesn't even know about you guys" he gave a somewhat loud chuckle, "my.. she would probably disown me honestly" he gently gripped onto Shiro''s hand in search for something to calm his now racing thoughts.

Shiro brought his free hand to Lance's cheek and coo'd, "hey, hey.. I'm sure she would have seen a handsome young man she loves as much as we do.. I'm sure she's just as proud of you. I'm sure she'd still love you for you" he offered Lance a wide smile.

Lance nodded and cuddled into the taller male, resting his forehead on his broad shoulder, "thank you.. so much Shiro" he smiled even though he knew Shiro wouldn't be able to see it fully.

"No problem Lance.. now get some rest.." he pecked Lance''s hair and started to rub the Cuban's back in small circles.

Lance pouted but obliged, falling asleep soon after he was told to.


	2. T W O

Lance woke up to the empty spare room. He knew he would be woken up to the silence, but hadn't figured it be this soon. It was nearly noon, an he hadn't finished his conclusion paragraph. He found his laptop on the edge of the bed and startled writing quickly. He stayed in bed most of the day, not eating anything. he heard a call from his phone and absent-mindedly answered the call, "hello?" He sat up a bit straighter, printing the paper and getting up.

The voice on the other side answered softly, "hey Lance, it's Keith"

Lance smiled to himself and ran a hand through his curly brown hair, "hey babe, sorry, I've been stuck with my homework, sorry I didn't check ID. I love you... and miss you, I can't wait to see you guys later.."

 

Keith sighed, "yeah, i love you too. You'll see us soon, maybe a few hours but we'll be home.. Have you ate anything today?" 

Lance chuckled awkwardly, squeaking out breath, "uhhh... Like I've said, I've been stuck on my homework" He rubbed the back of his neck and groaned outwardly. His stomach rumbled to confirm his statement.

"Lance go eat.. I've got to get back to work.. see you later"

"See you" Lance clicked the end button and went to collect the papers from the printer in the living room. He stapled the papers together before he headed to the kitchen to search for something to eat. He settled for a blueberry Pop tart. He sat on the couch as he ate silently. 

When he was finished he went to the shared room to change into something more presentable than his pajamas.He pulled on some simple black jeans cut around the knee and thighs. He pulled on a while tank top and a jacket that belonged to Shiro. He glanced over his shoe options. He then pulled on some combat boots. He picked up on Keith's angst a while after he moved in which caused his outfit choice. He began playing with the sleeves of the jacket, smiling to himself before he grabbed his wallet and stuck it in his jacket pocket. He headed out of the house and waited before he headed out of the complex. 

Lance breathed in the chilled winter air, smiling to himself as he pushed his hands into the jacket's pockets. It was getting colder and Lance noticed the grey clouds in the normally baby blue Arizonan sky. He knew it was because it was winter, but he hoped to see snow. He started down the gravel path to a nearby park that was lined with trees. He sat under one that reminded him of a weeping tree and a blossom tree. It was weird to see, but pretty at least. He leaned onto his back and listened to the faint birds that seeked a warmer climate from where they were from.

Lance calmed under the sound of everything of him; the wind, the birds, the cool air on is sunkissed skin. Hell, it made him forget about his anxieties and depression. His mind drifted off in a dazed almost sleepy way. 

Lance stayed there for an hour, just relaxed. He felt drops of rain hit his cheeks and he sighed, sitting up o glare at the grey clouds above him. He stood and dusted himself off so the grass wouldn't remain on his clothes. He made his way back up the gravel and into the apartment. He kept the jacket on, even if it was a bit wet from the unknown downpour. He jumped when he saw Keith and Shiro sitting on the couch chatting with each other. He smiled to himself and waved to them before he sat down on the couch, "you both are home early.." he crossed his legs and wrapped the jacket around himself bit tighter. 

Keith blushed and cleared his throat, "I told Shiro you missed us and we made our way back.. though you weren't here, so we figured you went to Hunk's and Pidge's.." he shrugged and pulled Lance into his lap o hold him closer.

Lance nodded and leaned into Keith, closing his eyes as he relaxed a bit more,"mn.. last time I checked. they" he yawned, covering his mouth," they went on a trip few weeks earlier of break" he shrugged, glancing to Shiro, "Tashii..c'mere" He pulled the tall male into a hug, an arm around each of them. 

Shiro chuckled and gently played with the brunette's curls, "hm, I think they might be back.. anyway, you look a bit tired, lets get you to bed.." there was no resistance from Lance as he was carried t the room. Lance slipped asleep in the comfort of both of his boyfriends. 

Lance woke up with a piercing headache. He groaned and held his head, looking around. He made his way to the kitchen and looked for a bottle of ibuprofen. He popped a few in his mouth and swallowed it with a Sprite. He jumped in surprise when he heard a familiar voice from behind him; his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is a mess but it's a update. finally an update?? I had to type on my computer and I'm not fast with a keyboard so I'm sorry it's short. I hope you enjoyed it nether-less.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!♡


End file.
